Question: Simplify
\[\frac{\tan^3 75^\circ + \cot^3 75^\circ}{\tan 75^\circ + \cot 75^\circ}.\]
Explanation: We can write
\begin{align*}
\frac{\tan^3 75^\circ + \cot^3 75^\circ}{\tan 75^\circ + \cot 75^\circ} &= \frac{(\tan 75^\circ + \cot 75^\circ)(\tan^2 75^\circ - \tan 75^\circ \cot 75^\circ + \cot^2 75^\circ)}{\tan 75^\circ + \cot 75^\circ} \\
&= \tan^2 75^\circ - \tan 75^\circ \cot 75^\circ + \cot^2 75^\circ \\
&= \tan^2 75^\circ + \cot^2 75^\circ - 1 \\
&= \frac{\sin^2 75^\circ}{\cos^2 75^\circ} + \frac{\cos^2 75^\circ}{\sin^2 75^\circ} - 1 \\
&= \frac{\sin^4 75^\circ + \cos^4 75^\circ}{\cos^2 75^\circ \sin^2 75^\circ} - 1 \\
&= \frac{(\sin^2 75^\circ + \cos^2 75^\circ)^2 - 2 \cos^2 75^\circ \sin^2 75^\circ}{\cos^2 75^\circ \sin^2 75^\circ} - 1 \\
&= \frac{1 - 2 \cos^2 75^\circ \sin^2 75^\circ}{\cos^2 75^\circ \sin^2 75^\circ} - 1.
\end{align*}By the double-angle formula,
\[2 \cos 75^\circ \sin 75^\circ = \sin 150^\circ = \frac{1}{2},\]so $\cos 75^\circ \sin 75^\circ = \frac{1}{4}.$  Hence,
\[\frac{1 - 2 \cos^2 75^\circ \sin^2 75^\circ}{\cos^2 75^\circ \sin^2 75^\circ} - 1 = \frac{1 - 2 (\frac{1}{4})^2}{(\frac{1}{4})^2} - 1 = \boxed{13}.\]